Big Time Bad Girl
by screamxqueen
Summary: There's a new rocker in the Palm Woods, and she's even badder than Lucy Stone.
1. Disclaimer

**_DISCLAIMER: Do not own Big Time Rush, all the rights go to Scott Fellows. This is purely fan-fiction and what sparked this is my nostalgia from my tween days. I even get nostalgic for the bad times as a tween. This written fan-fiction is owned by me, for the creative imagination._**

 ** _Rated M For: sexuality exploration, extreme language, and minimal violence._**

 ** _If plagiarism is put into action, the written plagiarized work will be reported and taken down by the website itself, and with me ripping your head off._**

 _ **Let me relish in my childhood, and write a fan-fiction about it. Okay? I know I'm a grown woman now, and no longer a child.**_

 _ **Alright, for my horny BTR fan girls who are now grown women, like me—but still think of those four guys from time to time—you know, the four guys who made us tween girls swoon and laugh simultaneously. I owned an account on this website prior in my earlier years, and it obtained my BTR fan-fictions; and I regret deleting them—so here is my redemption.**_

 _ **Just not with those fucking grammatical mistakes—my god, my writing skills definitely improved over the years.**_


	2. Blurb

_"Gustavo, being a rockstar is being able to freely express out of your comfort zone. Hard-edge, and being fucking crazy as hell", I stiffed up, leaning forward in my chair; with my elbows on my knees, in Gustavo's office._

 _I looked at him in the eye, as he contemplated in his black leather chair, behind his desk. Soaking in my words, I slowly leaned back, and as I did so, my leather jacket created the leathery sound of friction that echoed a bit in the office._

 _I dug my right hand in my jacket pocket to retrieve my cigarettes. Popped it open with the flick of my fingertip, and again with a swift flick of the same fingertip, a cigarette lifted up; I brought the cigarette box to my mouth that caught the cigarette._

 _Quickly I put back the box in my pocket, and with my left hand, I got my lighter. As I lit my smoke, Gustavo made a humming noise – as in his deep thinking – "You're right. It's time for a change", and with that, I felt myself instantly smile with my cigarette between my teeth._


	3. 01

"Kelly, it's the perfect plan. Signing this band is going to be the greatest thing since—", "since–Big Time Rush?", Kelly's quick interruption on Gustavo's enthusiastic and blinding plans, snapped Gustavo back to reality; for his new ambitions had some undertones that worried Kelly. Her facial expression said it, herself feeling her eyebrows furrow more deeper, creating forehead creases; alerting Gustavo.

"All my artists have my equal attention. Nothing will change that", Gustavo spoke firmly and cool; but his physical mannerisms said differently. He was drenched in pre-sweat that spewed from his greed, and him being bugged-eyed. "With this new band, I'll be more richer than ever–", with that, there was a big cough in the air, interrupting and popping the egoistical bubble that Gustavo has inflated for himself—making both Gustavo, and Kelly jump from fright.

"You mean make **_me_** richer?", there stood tall, domineering, and eccentric Rocque Records CEO, Griffin, slyly smiling, with his African-American trusted companion, Abdul, and assistant by his side—with brass knuckles, and paperwork. "Where is my new rockstar, Gustavo?", Griffin's unpredictable smile made Gustavo quiver inside but, held it together, "Do not worry, Griffin. The band will be here soon later today—Kelly finally got the band an apartment in the Palm Woods, so they'll be closer to the studio. The lead singer should be at the Palm Woods later today", and with that statement, Kelly smiled widely with a toothy smile, but not out of pride–out of nervousness.

"Good", Griffin's _'good'_ was extended smoothly, "I must say Gustavo, I just got some pre-promotional shoots with this band, and that lead singer will definitely bring us more money"–" _ahhh_ Gustavo, good job", and with that, he patted Gustavo's face – as if in, he was a child; Gustavo's chubby face jiggled with the palm to skin contact.

His money cow machine. Just milks, and milks for more cash.

* * *

The cab smelled of piss, and dirty old leather from the seats. The compulsive anxious tapping of the pointy shiny black acrylic fingernail against the guitar case; out of impatient boredom, stemming from the long traffic.

The cab driver not being able to take his eyes off the female passenger in the backseat, and failing at being discreet. The sweat beading down on his forehead due to the intimidation that oozes out of this passenger—and the continuous tapping doesn't help.

This female passenger dug into her black leather purse to retrieve her Marlboros. Slender carmel-pigmented fingers flipped open the box, and swiftly took out a cig. Quickly put it into her mouth, and started to look for her light.

From her skin-tight black leather pants, to her leather studded blazer that held band buttons such as Slayer, Pink Floyd, Nirvana, The Distillers, The Rolling Stones, Sonic Youth, Marilyn Manson, The Cure, and many more; to her unkempt jet black hair, her smooth coco-butter glimmering skin.

Her nails fidgeting with mini-belts on her black fetish dominatrix Stiletto platforms—to finally the most obscure piece of clothing on this figure: her _'I_ _Fuck For Satan'_ tee.

Finally found the light deep within her purse, she lit her cigarette; her cupping the flame to the cigarette. She lifted her head to inhale, the smoke between her first two fingers, her eyes squinting from the deep inhale.

"No smoking in the cab!", the driver shouted from the front, turning around to face the passenger. Her eyes lowered, forming into a devilish smirk—the slight darkness under her eyes, and the deadly black eyeshadow made her seem more cynical, which terrified the driver even more.

Instead of putting the smoke out, she took another drag, and blew the smoke towards the driver's face. Menicinally laughing at the driver's frustrated growl.

* * *

"We're here. That'll be fifthteen bucks", and with that, the female roughly put the money into the cab driver's palm. Lifted her guitar case from the cab floor, open the side door, and took her first step out of the car with her Stiletto heel; that shined with it's black shine.

Standing out of the cab, slamming the door behind her.

Standing infront of the Palm Woods, and began walking towards the entrance, with guitar case in hand; her guitar case completely covered in band stickers, and carvings.

Even a sticker of her band's name: _Idle Enemies._

Young actors and young musicians around the front entrance of the Palm Woods, once buzzing in their own little worlds, now captured by this mysterious and dark stranger. With daggers for eyes, a lit cigarette in her mouth, outrageous shirt, and the energy to kill; everybody shocked— _speechless_.

As she reached the entrance, as the doors open with more people, who quickly got out of her way; holding the doors for her out of frozen shock. Rudely not excusing herself, but pushed her way through the doors. More people quickly getting out of her way, as she coolly walked through the lobby to the front desk.

She slammed her hand on the front desk, where stood an over-weight man, "Jones", she mumbled loudly whilst her cigarette in her mouth; the frightened over-weight man looked up her name in the residents system on his desk computer very quickly, and opened his drawer for the room key.

"Okay, here's your room key", and with that, she snatched the room key, causing the man to jump from fear.

Continued to walk towards the elevator, walking like fierce fire; her hips swaying perfectly in her skin-tight pants. Her grip on her guitar case even tighter. The leather still gleaming off her pants, that catches the eyes of awe-struck men, and the heartening intimidation by the women of the lobby.

As the dark stranger got closer to the elevator, she took her smoke out of her mouth, and tapped on the cigarette - with the tip of her sharp black nail - for the excess ashes to drop into the plants that sat near the elevator.

As she placed the smoke back in her mouth, she pressed the elevator button. Waiting for the elevator, distant whispering can be heard; which made her smirk maliciously.

Quickly the elevator dinged, and it opened. Chattering coming from the elevator, out came four young guys busy laughing to only be caught off guard, their faces changing from joy to astonishment very quickly to see the new stranger. As they descended from the elevator, getting out of her way—herself walking straight inside.

Now the four guys out of the elevator—there the mysterious woman turned around to reveal her face, the cigarette still in her mouth, and her dark aura oozing in all directions. Her appearance completely different from the _norm_ of other girls here—the usual female of the Palm Woods that has become all too common.

 _This one is different._

All four guys froze: one with his jaw dropped, one with an taken back surprise, one stuck with his mouth opened with his finger pointing (who also, has an obscure black helmet on), and one smiling gleefully—all at her perfect goth enigma, and insatiable structure.

Something the Palm Woods has been itching for — _a woman who has divergent intents that can be deliciously done._

Her right eyebrow lifted from amusement. She inhaled her cigarette again, titled her head back a bit, staring down at them with her dark eyes; flawlessly the exhaled smoke was released from her parted lips; and with that, she pressed the button to her floor, and the elevator closed.

* * *

There the four young guys stood there frozen.

These four guys: one with brushed up raven hair, one with an helmet, one with his hair brushed down to the side, and one with dark blondish who wears an plaid shirt.

Came along a young girl with the same facial features as the man with the plaid shirt, was walking towards the elevator, "Ah, you guys must've seen the new girl, huh? She's hot".

Able to hear her, but too stunned to respond.

" _Ugh_ ", and with that aggravated huff, she clapped her hands really loudly that finally awakened them from their haze. All now excited, dashing to the front desk, "thank you, Katie", and with that, they ran.

"Anytime", she replied, and began walking away.

Crazed noise commotion now being created by the four guys, trampling each other to get to the front desk, causing people in the lobby to stare.

 ** _"WHO IS SHE?!"_**

 ** _"YOU HAVE TO TELL US!"_**

 ** _"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!"_**

 ** _"TELL US WHO SHE IS?!_**

 ** _"TELL US!"_**

 ** _"WHAT'S HER NAME, DAMMIT?!"_**

 ** _"BITTERS, TELL US!"_**

 ** _"WHO IS SHE?!"_**

 ** _"WHAT'S HER NAME?!"_**

 ** _"WHAT'S HER NAME?!"_**

 ** _"WHAT'S HER NAME?!"_**

 ** _"WHAT'S HER NAME?!"_**

 ** _"WHAT'S HER NAME?!"_**

 ** _"TELL US!"_**

All at once shouting at the man from front-desk, who goes by the name, Bitters. Bitters lifting his hands in defense, shouting back at them to cease the noise pollution.

"Calm down! Calm down!", Bitters shouted back, waving his hands at them to cut it out. "What's her name?", the plaid shirt fitted one insisted, with his palms desperately planted on the desk, as the others hovered.

"That's residence confidentiality!", he shouted back.

"That didn't stop you before!", the one with the raven hair spat back, with the rest all humming synchronized in agreement.

"And this time, I won't cave in, like the last time when the last rocker who moved here", with that the guys were pissed. "C'mon, Bitters! We'll give you money", the helmet one enthusiastically belted, with the others agreeing.

"No thanks. I still have your four dollars, and sixty-five cents from the last time", Bitters coldly, and sarcastically snapped at the group. All of them huffed with defeat, and aggravation.

"Now excuse me, I have to go somewhere to ignore you", and just as Bitters was about to leave, he turned to the four men, "but I wouldn't fuck with this one if I were you", causing them to look at him, "this one shouldn't be messed with. She's way out of all your leagues", and with that, he swiftly left his front desk to go to his office.

Not even a moment of silence passed, that the four guys began arguing over who gets to talk to the new girl first.

 _ **"NO, I GET HER!"**_

 _ **"NO, I WANT HER!"**_

 _ **"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!"**_

 ** _"SHE WILL BE MINE!"_**

 _ **"I NEED HER!"**_

 _ **"FUCK OFF, I'M THE ONLY WHO CAN GET HER!"**_

And with that last declared claim over a unknown woman from the dark brown straight haired one, the other three ceased. "Oh, why are you so fucking sure, you'll get her, James?", the one in plaid shouted back.

"Because I'm–", with the bedazzled finger gesture near his face, to vainly enhance his egotistical perception of his _stunning beauty_ , "– James Diamond. No woman can resist me". He stiffened himself into a model pose to up-one his friends.

"Get real, James", the helmet one said, bursting his friend's bubble, and getting a mean glare in return. "She'll go for me! I'm more fun to be around", he said with a goofy toothy smile, but his confidence was crushed quickly.

"More like _**hazardous**_ to be around", the raven-haired one clapped back; earning laughter form the other two. "Carlos, you can be an idiot–", and with that, Carlos screamed, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!", and with that, him attacking his friend; resulting with them both wrestling on the floor.

"Take it back, Logan!" "Never!", with the other two watching intently on their two friends fighting, James quickly turned to the dirty-blonde, "AND YOU - no talkie, talkie to the new girl. I called dibs!"

"Fuck no, James! That's not fair! You didn't loudly said dibs for the rest of the group to hear!", him saying that, Logan and Carlos paused on their fighting, "He's right", and then resumed back to fist fighting.

James was about to say something but was paused again, "And even if you called dibs, it's invalid because we all agreed, and signed to remove girls off the Rules Of Dibs! Remember?!".

James stomped his foot on the floor like a frustrated infantile, "Too bad, Kendall! She will be mine!", but that just caused Logan's and Carlo's competitive fire, both yelling, "SHE WILL BE MINE!"

James got closer to Kendall, more in his face, "And I mean really?", he flicked his finger on Kendall's shirt collar, "Girls don't go for plaid", and with that, Kendall smacked his hand away.

 _The new girl is someone Kendall yearns for ever since his final breakup with Jo awhile back. Looking at the new girl was a wave of relief, and anxiety. Anxiety of desire, uncontrollable desire._


	4. 02

"Alright, Raven-hawk are you at the pool? Over", as Kendall spoke into the walkie-talkie, hiding behind some plants in the hallway of the 5th floor; the same floor where he shares an apartment with his three best friends, baby sister, and mother. Waiting near the elevator.

"Raven-hawk here. I'm indeed at the pool, Steel Knight. Over", Logan's voice boomed through the walkie-talkie. Logan hiding behind some heavy plants near the pool; absolute incognito – with a distinctive tree hat to help the camouflage.

"Okay, now Helmet Head, are you down at the lobby? Over", Kendall spoke once again into the walkie-talkie. "Helmet Head here. I'm down in the lobby, Steel Knight. Over", Carlos whispering into the walkie-talkie, hiding next to the vending machine, squeezed in the narrow corner.

"Good. Now Egotistical Asshole, are you at the lobby elevator? Over", Kendall snickered through the walkie-talkie, making the other two chuckle hard at the jab; Ave to hear it through the static connection.

"HA HA HA, very funny", putting aggressive emphasis on the ' _ **ha ha ha's**_ '. After each _ha_ is a sarcastic pause. In-flared nostrils of frustration scrunched up James' face. "That's not my name! It's Adonis Diamond!", as he let of go the talk button on his walkie-talkie, there was a silence through the technical communication between all four spots.

"Hello?", James asked in his walkie-talkie, but still not a word.

 _But he knew what that silence meant._

"Ugh—Egostical Asshole is by the lobby elevator", still a silence fell upon the four cornered connection, James' rolled his eyes, releasing out a big frustrated sigh, "— _over_ ".

"Ah, you see? That wasn't too hard, over", Kendall spoke through the walkie-talkie, as he lurked throughout every hallway on each floor of the Palm Woods. For two days, the guys have been bothering James by calling him _'Egotistical Asshole'_ for his constant bragging about how he will get the new girl.

 _Two days._

 _Two days that the new girl has been here, and none of the guys haven't seen her yet._

"You know, stalking the new girl isn't a good idea", a feminine voice appeared behind Kendall, as he awaited near the elevator, hiding behind the wall; the wall that faces two elevators actually for better chance to bump into the new girl.

"It's the only way", Kendall replied back. "The only way?", Katie mimicked her older brother, "how so?", she questioned his sanity, with her eyebrow furrowed. "Katie, you saw her—you even said it—she's hot", Kendall's voice heavy with lust; practically crushing his walkie-talkie in his hand.

"I must admit–she is. She totally different from the rest of the girls here. A bit different than Lucy", as Katie said her final words ' _a_ _bit_ _different_ _than_ _Lucy_ ', she folded her arms, and pursed her lips together. But, in Katie's mind, when she did a little bit; she really meant: _a_ _whole a lot different._

Although, Lucy was a rocker – the last rocker to have moved here – this new rocker was on a whole different level of rock n' roll. This new girl can actually stomp on Lucy with just her black pumps. And Kendall knows that.

"GUYS, I THINK I FOUND HER!", Carlos practically screamed in his walkie-talkie, which frightened Kendall, and Katie; due to his screaming the static made a horrific after noise that made Kendall and Katie cringe—no doubt it made the others cringe as well.

"WHERE IS SHE?!", James screamed back, frantically looking in all directions.

"No, forget it. It's not her", Carlos' voice calmed down with disappointment, and embarrassment. "Ah, Carlos!", Logan whined over the walkie-talkie, "It's not my fault!", Carlos snapped back. "Wrong person, okay?!", Carlos continued, but with his loud mouth, it caused people to look his way; seeing him crunched up between two vending machines.

* * *

12:00 o' clock in the night.

The Palm Woods was empty, dark, quiet — _**fucking cold**_.

There stood a dark figure standing near the entrance of the five-leveled apartment building; the moonlight radiating off this figure's smooth chocolate skin.

Peeking from the shadow from the corner, was a face. There it was a woman.

Shivering from the nippy coat of the night; only attire on this woman is skimpy blue panties, a short-cut white shirt that has the legendary image of David Bowie in his iconic persona, Ziggy Stardust—and, barefooted.

Rubbing her legs together to gather some warmth - which was an failed attempt - feeling the cold sore through her feet; her toes feeling the coldest from the concrete floor. Her toenails painted black, and her hair messy; slowly transitioning from straight to her natural state of hair: massively curly.

Aggravation taking it's toll on her face; impatiently waiting with her arms crossed against her chest to keep warm, but it was another failed attempt. The fall season was mid-way to it's end, but that gives off a clue of winter being right around the corner.

A light from the distance caught this female's attention–a car coming to the Palm Woods. As the car kept coming closer, so did the woman coming out of the shadowy corner; but slowly.

It was a cab, with two men inside.

 _These men were different._

Quickly, they got out of the cab.

One with miniature spiked green mowhawk dressed in an sleeveless _Dead_ _Kennedys_ tee, leather pants that has muilpte silver chains attached, spiked bracelet, leather boots, and one arm covered in a sleeve of tattoos.

The other man behind him had an sleeveless _Slayer_ tee, brushed back straight blonde hair, denim dark blue jeans, leather boots, had a Baphomet necklace dangling from his neck.

Both men having jaw-lines that can cut someone, and both with the most smoothest milkey skin; with lips that are glossy like the bad boys from 80s films - right after they kiss a girl. Both incredibly tall, no shorter than 6'0 ft. Also, the two men were masculine, but slender. Their muscles nicely fitted in their shirts.

The woman quickly ran towards them with glee. "You fuckers, you're finally here!", she shouted with joy, the sounds of her barefeet against the pavement echoed following her.

Pouncing on the green-haired one, he lifted her up for eye-contact by his hands on her thighs. "What took you so long?", she asked, as the man holding her began kissing her neck. The one with blonde hair was behind them, came closer to the woman's face, as she clung to the other man - looking at her momentarily with a sly smirk, and kissed her quickly, but pulled away; causing her to whine.

"No wait-", she pulled him back for another kiss, by her palm behind his head. Both lowly moaning, she pulled away from the deep kiss, "I haven't seen you two in two days, _and I just get an dry-ass kiss?"_ , her high-pitching her voice at the end, to mock him; causing the man who's still holding her to chuckle.

The blonde looked away, opening the trunk to retrieve their luggage. As he did, she turned to man with the mohawk; holding his face in her palms, and kissing him. This one had a piercing that was in the middle of his bottom lip—it looked the hoop one that goes on the side of the nostril. Kissing him, the tip of her tongues flicked on it, feeling the cool sensation of the piercing elevate through her mouth; chasing her to tingle all over.

"Well excuse me, little fuckhead. We were busying getting the rest of our shit", he aggressively took out their luggage, as the cab driver slightly honked for him to hurry up; but his tone was playful.

She pulled away momentarily from kissing, to stick her tongue out at him; and then returned to kissing.

* * *

 _ **'Now**_ _**I'm** **the** **type of alien, who knows just what** **he wants'**_

Prince playing in the air of the trio's new apartment, as the trio laid in bed together–partially naked. The sexual three-way relationship that both men just focused on one woman; but that one woman focuses on both men—equally, and separately. How the relationship stays strong, and solid is the strong brotherhood between the two men–being able to share a woman who loves them back.

But—it's a weird relationship, that isn't bounded by strings. It isn't labeled as a relationship in the woman's mind for she has her few secretive outside escapades.

"Erykah, pass the whiskey", a slender caramel-pigmented hand reached for the half-full bottle from the floor. No bed frame, just a mattress. Handing the bottle to the green-haired man.

The apartment consisted of three rooms — the apartment was so big that it was partially constructed of two floors. Their apartment being paid for by their manager, Gustavo.

All three were in Erykah's bedroom. Her bedroom had lace silky purple curtains, that illuminated the bedroom with the moonlight shining through.

Silk black bed sheets, and silk purple pillow sheets.

The top floor having the three bedrooms for each individual, and the bottom being a roomy but, small studio that held all their instruments: from all types of guitars to the two different massive drum sets for unique drum snares.

The bottom floor had the kitchen, and the living room. "I like our new apartment, but it still needs a paint-job. Maybe instead of the walls being white, it can be black. What do you think, Cole?", Erykah turned to Cole, the one with the green mohawk, that looked gelled up, instead of shaving the sides of his scalp.

"True, it still has that colorful vibe", as he held her hand, playing and fidgeting with her slender fingers, that was gently rubbing his bare torso earlier. Cole facing her, but laying his head on her legs, as Erykah rested her head on the blonde's bare torso; having his forearm lazily wrapped around her bare chest, her breasts exposed – very little of brown nipples being covered by hair strands.

"What else should the new apartment have, Jack?", Erykah lifting her head up - her head still on his torso - he looked down on her, "uh, I'm not sure", he manvuered his mouth as in a frown– that meant, _'I don't know'_ , but Erykah just smiled.

"I know what's missing", Erykah spoke lowly, as her finger-nails from her left hand grazed Jack's fore-arm. "What?", Cole asked, but with concern due to her face looking distraught. " _Ah_ –I miss Adam", she sighed missing the band's former second bass guitarist.

It was meant for four people to be here, but their other bass guitarist left the band due to conflict of creativity directions for the band.

Both men sucking their teeth at her, causing her to srunch her nose up in offense; her sucking her teeth at them back. "Fuck him. He wanted to leave because he's a fucking pussy", Cole shouted, causing Erykah frowning with sadness.

"Fuck yeah man, always fucking complaining", Jack laughing but, with a serious tone. "Stop it guys, he wasn't all bad", she whined.

 ** _'We could be heroes - just for one day'_**

"Bowie", Erykah whispered, as their iPod shuffle was still playing through their distracting conversation. Her eyes out in space, thinking about the band's most beloved hero, and inspiration—David Bowie.

All three with sadness on their faces, still mourning over the death of Bowie. Just when Erykah was about to open her mouth to say something, there was a loud boom from next door.

All three jumping from the bed from fright, but jumping quickly to shield Erykah from any danger.

Realization came from them that, there was no immediate danger; both Cole, and Jack getting off her.

"What the fuck was that?!", Jack shouted, both men still holding Erykah. Erykah, no longer fazed from the loud bang from next door, she grabbed both men by their arms, who were ready to get out of the bed; brought them back to bed.

"Don't worry, it's just those fucking neighbors next door. For the past two days, they've been causing chaos. That's why I've been leaving the building really early, heading out from the back entrance of the building. I didn't want to bump into that freak-show", Erykah told both of them, as she giggled.

"How many people are living next door?", Cole asked in annoyance, "I'm not sure I think about - uh - four brothers, or something? I saw some of them rushing out of that apartment like animals one time when I was coming back from Roque Records, yesterday. I don't pay them much mind. It's at night that they're the loudest. Just a lot of shouting, and banging. I've been under incognito until you guys got here", she giggled, as Jack, and Cole laughed along with her.


	5. 03

**_7:30 o' clock AM_**

"We gotta go soon", Erykah shouted from her bathroom as the two men laid _'asleep'_ in her bed; knowing well enough that both of them are fully awake. There was a pause after; hoping Jack, and Cole start getting up.

"C'mon, we can't be late", she shouted again, peaking her head out the bathroom door once more, earning a few groans and moans from the guys. Erykah began straightening her hair with her black flat-iron: the bathroom consisted of black, white, lavender, and emerald green candles. White towels from the Palm Woods store, along with an Palm Woods robe; the guys having the same necessities in their bathrooms. Hex bath soaps, aqua blue bath sponge, and her Victorian decorated hand mirror.

"Guys-", Erykah extending the word _'guys'_ , whining for them to get out of bed. "We gotta go", she shouted again, but with a sly smirk on her face, hearing Jack, and Cole getting out of her bed.

* * *

It was quiet in the apartment 2J. The sun shining brightly in the huge apartment complex that consisted of the top technology, a yellow swirly slide; with one floor and an half. The bottom first floor consisted of the kitchen, one bathroom, and two bedrooms. The second floor that was half of the complex consisted of four bedrooms - with the yellow swirly slide the only way down; and yet under such complete destruction.

Moaning and groaning of defeat is bouncing off the walls of the apartment. Four individuals slumped over on their couch that faced the kitchen, sunshine illuminating the living room. The same individuals who have been on an quest to scout the new girl in the Palm Woods.

"We'll never find her - never", Carlos sorrowfully spoke, as he laid with his helmet, the others humming in agreement. "Maybe - probably - she doesn't want to be found", and irritated voice spoke up, all four heads peeked up to see Katie with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Guys, just drop it. She isn't the only girl here", Katie continued, but that didn't satisfy their quench. Indeed there was plenty of fish in the sea here at the Palm Woods - but this is no ordinary fish; this fish is an great shark.

"Boys, what do you want for brea-", a chipper voice booming quickly downgrading to a face of shock. There stood Mama Knight, Kendall's and Katie's mother, sinking in the miserable sight of the four boys along their side of messy blueprints, tree hats, food crumbs, binoculars, and the stench of failure.

"What is going on?", Mama Knight asked desperately, making Katie turn her head sideways, "nothing mom, but this is what defeated desperation looks like", her insult towards the guys made Mama Knight huff.

* * *

 ** _9:30 o' clock AM_**

"Hurry the fuck up, Erykah", Cole's voice boomed through the bathroom door, for the trio are almost finished with getting ready to head out to Rocque Records to finish the editing on their demos. "Hold on!", Erykah shouted back.

Cole and Jack's muffled chuckling being heard, Erykah rolling her eyes. Both guys getting amusement from bothering Erykah; "HURRY THE FUCK UP", both in sync, emphasizing and harmonizing in the torment.

"Shut up!", Erykah shouted mixed insults of laughter, as she kept screaming at the guys to quiet down in vulgar forms, she was busying looking in the mirror dying her hair from jet black to fiery bloody red. The smell of intoxicating bleach filling her nostrils, and clouding the bathroom entirely; a evil grin crept on Erykah's face slowly as she looked at herself in the cabinet mirror.

* * *

 ** _11:15 o' clock AM_**

"Alright, guys. Let's just relax, eventually we will have to bump into the new girl", Kendall being the good pep-talker he is, as the guys re-freshened themselves from the stink of failure, all taking turns using the bathroom to take a shower. James being the first one in the bathroom, the rest outside agreed with Kendall, with James agreeing through the bathroom door.

As the remaining guys wait in line to use the bathroom, Katie began walking out her bedroom door, "hun, where are you going?", Mama Knight asked curiously. "Out for some air, probably go out to the arcade - I can't be in this apartment for much longer - it reeks of failure", Katie's insult hit the boys like a dagger, simultaneously, knowing she really didn't mean it, but they still let out an defensive 'hey'.

Katie left the apartment as the guys try to make new plans as they awaited for the bathroom to find the new girl. As Katie headed out of the apartment, walking down the hallway, she head some music playing in the next apartment to 2J.

Heavy, dirty, gritty rock music.

A kind of music not heard from for awhile since Lucy Stone moved out of the Palm Woods - Palm Wood's first rocker.

It took a minute for Katie to put the puzzle pieces together. It has to be the new girl who moved in; the music vibrated a bit harshly as the bass was heavy - it just has to be her.

Katie must admit. The mystery that has been lingering about the new girl was getting to her; the new girl is the definition of goth on two legs. Katie even felt intimidated by the short time Katie saw the new girl the first day she studded into the Palm Woods.

The music stopped, and shuffling can be heard. It sounded like more than one person in the apartment - that shocked Katie Knight even more. More than one rocker? The possibility of more than one goth rocker being in the Palm Woods was - Katie didn't even know the proper word for it.

The locks on the door began to unlock, and Katie dashed to a nearby corner of the hallway to hide, but peeked to see the new girl come out in full view. The door unlocked with a soft wave of sage, lavender filling up the hallway from the apartment - clogging Katie's nostrils, satisfying her senses.

The door now more opened, and could hear talking but the first thing to come out of the door was a Demonia Muerto lace-up knee high boot that featured spiked studding on the back of the ankle, and an side zipper. With a studded grim reaper on the bottom as well, and it shined stunningly like the night.

Katie's eyes widened, as she fully saw the new girl walk out the apartment with two guys. The new girl has soft luscious red hair, wearing black denim pants that was made with leather, studs, spikes and small chains. Her skin soft, and flawless with all her dark caramel richness.

Along with heavy black eye-shadow, deep bloody red lipstick, a tight leather choker, carrying a coffin purse, and lastly, a baby-pink short sleeved crop top that read, "Satanic Feminist".

Right behind her were two guys exiting the door, who were even more scarier looking: one with spiked green mohawk has an Slipknot tee, leather pants that had chains hanging from the pockets, and leather boots. The other one has slicked back blond hair, wearing a Cannibal Corpse tee, along with leather pants, and black converses.

The trio looked the goth clique who everybody wanted to be friends with; as they grabbed their packed instruments, locked the door - the trio began walking towards the elevator. Katie slowly followed them to the elevator, trying to stay in incognito, trying to hear what they're talking about. But, her instincts were impulsive - which isn't like Katie to do. Katie dashed to the trio before the elevator opened, and confronted them with an interrupting cough.

All three turned around to see Katie standing very innocently, "Hello", she said softly, and politely. "Hello", the trio said in sync. "You'e the new residents, right?", Katie asked a questions that she already knew the answer to. The new residents nodded, and smirking. "I just wanted to say welcome", Katie said, being around the bush. "Thank you", the new girl said, smiling back. The elevator dinged, "bye", the new girl said smiling; the trio going into the elevator, ad it closed.

Katie was shocked. She dashed down the stairs to meet up with the trio; running and most slipping down the stairs. As she finally got to the lobby, she saw the two guys heading out of the lobby, but the new girl was alone at the front desk.

Katie saw her chance to confront her personally, not wanting to warn her about the boys in-front of her band-mates; because Katie knew - her band-mates who were practically shielding the new girl back upstairs, could kick the guy's asses.

"Call a cab for my band", Katie heard the new girl say to Bitters, who quickly picked up the phone to dial an local cab company. As the new girl opened her coffin bag, she pulled out her Marlboros lights. Katie was waiting near the elevator that were laid out plainly in the lobby, the new girl lit her cigarette. Bitters hung up the phone,"Okay, Ms. Jones, your ride should be here shortly", and with that th new girl sat down on one of the couches.

"Uh - hi, Katie stammered walking more closer to the new girl. "Oh - hey", the new girl was a bit taken back, as she held her smoke between her fingers. "My name is Katie Knight, and I live in the apartment next to you, and -", 'Wait? You live in that animal house next door?", the new girl asked angrily. "What's going on next door? So much fucking noise at night". Katie sat across from the new girl, "Oh, that's my brother, and his friends, we all live in the same apartment, and they get a bit rowdy", Katie explained.

"I can see that", the new girl mumbled under her breath, as she laid back on the couch, Katie wanted to continue talking to the new girl, actually wanting to be friends. Katie was never one to socialize, only in business terms, but there's something about the new girl she likes. The rawness - the mystery.

"I see you're in a band", Katie came up boldly, the new girl shook her head yes, with a small smirk. "Well, let's talk business" Katie's confidence suddenly soared, as the old Katie came back, and her fear went away.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Let's face it. We just have to wait, or just give up", Kendall spoke to James, Carlos, and Logan in the elevator; all agreed. As the elevator dinged, and opened on the lobby floor, James spoke up, "Let's just relax at the pool, the rest all said, "agreed, happily in sync. As they continued to walk out more of the elevator, they all stopped dead in their tracks, shock over took Big Time Rush. Pure shock.

There at the front desk, stood the new girl. Her elbows on the counter, and her leather pants shining, and glimmering in the light - giving her ass an sparkly view. The side of her face was showing, as she was talking to Bitters, but he seems uneasy.

All the guys ran outside near the entrance of the pool, but peeked their heads out to see more. "My god, there she is", Logan whispered, as the rest just stared. "After all this time, just when we gave up, there she is", Carlos said as he practically drooled of lust.

"Um - Ms. Jones?", Bitters whispered to the new girl, Erykah. She raised her eyes to face him, "I think you're being stalked", he said quietly , as he pointed to the entrance of the poolside.

She raised her eyebrow, looked behind to see herself - there she saw four heads peaking out, but dashed away faster than the speed of light. Erykah scuffed, and turned back to Bitters - suddenly the front desk's phone rang, with Bitters quickly picking it up. "Ms. Jones, your cab is here", and with that she puffed her cigarette for the last time, and put it out on the desk.

With Erykah walking out, she met up with her bandmates who were waiting outside, all packed their guitar cases into the cab's trunk, and headed out.

As Erykah walked out the building, the four guys dashed into the lobby, and Bitters quickly shut it down, "NO! NO! NO! AND NO!", as the four guys desperately dashed to his front desk.

"C'mon Bitters, what's her name?", Logan begged, Bitters' mouth opened but was quickly interrupted without saying anything, by Katie, "Her name is Erykah Jones. You spell her name E-R-Y-K-A-H. Unique, huh?", Katie spoke behind the group.

Their heads slowly turned to Katie, and all with jaws dropped. Katie's face smug with cocky delight. "How did you know?", Bitters curiously asked, "Because I got to talk to her", Katie said, as she crossed her arms.


	6. 04

"How did you get to talk to the new girl?!", James asked, as the rest were still in shock. "It's simple. I just discussed with her about me working for her as an co-manager. You guys know that I want to have my own corporate business one day", Katie explained, as her cocky attitude enhanced.

"Katie—dearest baby sister; you're gonna help us talk to her", Kendall bent towards her, facing to her eye level, placing each of his hands on her shoulders. Carlos, Logan and James behind him, begging like the dogs they are; all having their hands clammed tightly along with their bottom lips plumped out like babies.

There was silence upon Katie, but she opened her mouth that created excitement within the guys, "No", Katie said flatly, with a sarcastic smile. She quickly got out of her brother's grasp, and headed to the pool. Kendall's desperate smile slowly transformed into an opened mouth frown. The rest of guys ran after Katie, following her into the pool area.

"C'mon Katie, be fair" as Logan spoke trailing behind Katie, Kendall being the last one left behind; walking through the entrance infuriated, but trying to keep up with his friends. Suddenly his heart stopped in his chest, with his hands becoming clammy, and his head racing as if it was swelling; there stood on the other side of the poolside was the first woman to take his heart.

* * *

"You know what, Camille? I kinda feel good, ya know", there a feminine Californian voice spoke up, as two women relaxed on pool chairs; a blonde speaking to her brunette friend who went by the name Camille.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Jo. I'm just glad you're bac—oh fuck!", Camille quickly snapped, almost spilling her smoothie on her lap, "don't look now, but I think I see Kendall", now whispering, pulling on Jo's arm as her fingers gripped tightly upon Jo's pale skin now turning slightly pink. Jo now filled with pain - not the pain that is now soaring through her numb arm due to Camille's death grip, but emotional pain.

Jo hasn't seen Kendall in months after their brutal breakup: it wasn't the same anymore. It wasn't in terms of not caring for each other, it was more of the charisma, the emotions - it was gone. It was an unspoken agreement that both Jo and Kendall will have friendly compassion for one another, but can't stand to be near each other - very odd.

The last time they made love wasn't even right.

"Come on, I don't think it's good for you to be here while he's here", Camille was stern, as she talked she grabbed Jo by the arm. Grabbing her bag, and towel Jo became dazed, but the moment she decided to gaze in the direction of Kendall, there was burning sensation boiling in her chest. There was Kendall clear as day, the momentum eye contact; as if they haven't seen each other in a hundred years. As if time stopped itself, only two people in the world; Camille saw Jo slowly stopping herself, seeing the two locked in awkward staring contest.

Quickly, she pulled Jo heading to the exit, Camille mouthing to Kendall _'I'm sorry'_ , for Kendall hasn't seen Jo in months on end, and had no idea she was back.

She wasn't even suppose to come back.

* * *

"Katie, come on!" Carlos was on his knees, along with the rest of the guys - all three on their knees circling Katie. Katie ignoring them all she was flickered wither her nails. Kendall finally joined on them, and seeing them on their knees slowly got him out of depressive trance - for he knows why they are on their knees.

After five-hundred thousand pitiful pleas from the boys, Katie felt it was enough torture for them, and they were ticking her off.

"Okay! Okay!", Katie shouted a little, making the guys go silent, "What do you want to know?". The boys started throwing many questions at her all at once.

 _ **"WHERE IS SHE FROM?"**_

 _ **"IS SHE SINGLE?"**_

 _ **"WHEN WILL SHE BACK?!"**_

And much more.

"Hold on! Hold on!", Katie shouted again. "She's from here California. She told me that she will be back with her band around eight at night". The guys got more excited, "What's her band like?" James asked, probably thinking her band consist of only women. "Oh there is two other guys in her band", with Katie's words, the fact there is two other guys in the band alone, with Erkyah being the only woman, it made them silent.

"What are the guys like?", Kendall perked up in the group discussion. "Very hardcore, I suggest you stay away from them. They are completely different from us", Katie's selfish cautious remark unfazed the guys. "No, can't do that", all four of them said in sync.

"Is she single?", James asked again the forty million prized question. All the guys, even Kendall now completely free of Jo off his mind, leaned in to hear if the new bad girl of the Palm Woods was single or not; "I'm not sure", Katie said.

Groaning with defeat once again, but at last Katie got more to say. Katie now worried with the big news she just can't contain to herself anymore. "There's something else I have to tell you guys ...", Katie's cringing made them very jumpy with hype,"What? What else?" Logan asked. "Okay, promise don't get too wild - I know you're going to get all stupid, but not too stupid, please?", with every word Katie was pulling the guys more, and more in. "She has informed me where she works - where her band has signed a deal ... and ...", the guys were all wide-eyed, Katie finally let it all slip out, "She's signed to Rocque Records". Fast, and quick, like ripping off a band-aid.

All four of the guys were frozen - just frozen.

* * *

"I'm so nervous, Kelly. Griffin hasn't met the band nor heard their music yet, I just feel like he's playing these fucking mind-games with us. He didn't want to come the first day the band came to L.A., and him pushing it back is making me heave", with that Gustavo began to heave and panic, falling on the couch of their studio's waiting room. Kelly sprinted to his aid, and started to fan him with her clipboard, to give him some air.

"Breathe, just breathe. It's going to be okay, Gustavo just wants to make sure that the band is in their A-game. He wants to be impressed, think of this as an rare blessing he has given us. With the demo the Idle Enemies already had, we worked and worked on it. He gave us more time - two more days - it's going to be okay. He gave us the opportunity to knock his socks off", Kelly's smooth talking gave Gustavo some comfort, as the Idle Enemies waited in the recording room.

* * *

Erykah was staring into space, gripping onto the microphone stand so hard that her knuckles began to become white. "'We're going to be okay', repeat after me, Erykah. 'We are going to be okay'", Cole's raspy voice sneaked up on Erykah, jolting more fear into slid his palms on each of her shoulders, gripping gently.

Erykah is never one to be nervous, never. Has done tons and tons of gigs, always never to shy away from the crowd - but this is different. It's real now. It's either fly or run away, and right now Erykah wants to fucking fly. This is a record deal, a major record deal.

It's now or never.

"We are going to be okay", Erykah repeated, breathing very heavily.

* * *

"Well, I'm ready to hear my new band!", Griffin making an grand entrance, making both Kelly and Gustavo jump from fright. Griffin, and his trusty assistant, Abdul staring down at them, Kelly and Gustavo quickly scurried to stand up from the couch. Kelly as usual, making her famous huge toothy smile to cover up her fear, and Gustavo laughing a little to mask his fear.

"It is time to meet the Idle Enemies, I hope they are as good as the lead singer looks", Griffin lowly said, "Of course, the Idle Enemies are raw and powerful; Erykah's voice is just amazing", Gustavo said, gripping onto Kelly's hand a bit. Herself is gripping back.

"I'm ready", Griffin smiling with his hands out in the air that gestured to bring it on.

"Right this way", Kelly excitedly lead Griffin to the recording room where the band was waiting, with Gustavo quickly trailing behind her. Swiftly, Kelly opened the doors to the recording room to reveal the Idle Enemies, ready to rock.

"Here they are, the Idle Enemies!" Gustavo gleefully exclaimed. "It's very nice meeting you all. You all look rockin'! I love all the leather!", Griffin said, then proceeded to greet them with the iconic rock hand symbol, and with the band doing it right back.

"Rock n'roll, man", Griffin said, gleefully said.

Gustavo lead Griffin into the edit room, with Kelly and Abdul following behind; the band was preparing their instruments.

* * *

 ** _"HURRY UP!"_**

 ** _"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!"_**

 ** _"RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSES, THE WHOLE TIME!"_**

The guys were running for dear life to Rocque Records the fact that the new girl has been so close to them is bonkers. Busted through the doors, and crashing through the hallways, the guys knew it was finally time. "We're finally here!", Carlos shouted, but as they all slowed down to catch their breath, something just stole it once again.

"Oh my god", Logan stood there in an amazement, "What is it?", Kendall came up to him, and he just pointed at the wall - finally, all the guys saw what he was pointing at. On the studio wall, stood a new poster; on the wall that displayed many posters of the past bands of Rocque Records.

On the wall, was the promo poster of the Idle Enemies that was practically oozing with rock n' roll - on the center was Erykah in heavy black eye-makeup, black lipstick, and all leather dominatrix suit. The guys were all drooling in a daze, when suddenly strange sounds got them out of the lustful daze.

"You hear that?", James asked, all now becoming curious. The sound was coming out of the recording room, shutting their mouths closed to hear the muffled sounds; now to their ears can tell that it was music.

A female voice can be heard; suddenly the guys were gap-mouthed. Quietly sprinting to the studio room where all the editing processes takes place, they busted through the door to see Kelly, Gustavo, Griffin, and Abdul. "Guys, what are you doing here?" Kelly asked nervously. "Ah boys, good that you are here. Come listen to Rocque Records' new band, Idle Enemies", Griffin happily waved for the boys to come closer.

There through the glass Big Time Rush finally saw the new girl in clear view, singing with raw power.

 ** _"Standing at the crossroads,_**

 ** _A dried up pen in hand_**

 ** _The conversation went like this_**

 ** _'Tell me your desire why you pulled me from the fire, and we'll seal the deal with a kiss'_**

 ** _Said, 'I wanna raise the dead_**

 ** _Find a note that I can shred_**

 ** _On my walls I scrawl my gods_**

 ** _Don't care what happens when I die_**

 ** _As long as I'm alive_**

 ** _All I wanna do is rock, rock, ROCK._**

 ** _TAKE ME DOWN_**

 ** _TAKE ME DOWWWN_**

 ** _TAKE ME DOWWWN_**

 ** _WON'T YOU TAKE ME DOWWN"_**

With the scream of power, the band began to play even harder. The new girl ripping it on the guitar - a shiny black one - Erykah playing a insane guitar solo with her bass player, her fingers flying on the strings - owning the guitar like she was a god of rock.

Seeing her fingertips fly around the strings, the boys were amazed to see and hear such amazing guitar riffs.

Big Time Rush all had their mouths wide opened in awe, with Kelly shutting their mouths closed for them, one by one. "So, what do you boys think? Aren't they great?", Griffin was static, knowing how much money and fame the Idle Enemies will bring to Rocque Records, "Ah, Gustavo, I knew you could do it! You did it again".

* * *

The rush of adrenaline pumping through Erykah's body was the best high she ever received, the song was done, looking back at her band-mates, she knew by their face expressions that they felt the same way - all three of them breathing heavy.

Suddenly, clapping can be heard from the room beyond the studio window, "Fantastic guys", Gustavo said over the speaker. Erykah smiled, "Thank you!", the band said in union. But something caught Erykah's eye, in the corner, she could see four faces practically squished against the window -

 _her annoying neighbors._


End file.
